legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back home as Alex fails to call Josuke) Alex: Damn, no answer. Erin: What happened out there?? Jack: Chronos "misplaced" Josuke and his friends! Erin: Huh?? Miles: Best guess is they're in a different point of time. Could be why they can't pick up the phone) Alex: Hmmm.... Kyle: Think they're okay? Alex: Depends on where they are then... *sigh* Erin:...... (Back with Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi, they're seen walking onto Beacon Academy's grounds) Koichi: What is this? Josuke: Either a castle or some weird version of Disneyland. Okuyasu: I swear I better not see some creepy dude dressed as Mickey Mouse... Koichi: Another question is why did Chronos send us here? Josuke: I doubt he even knew where he took us. I mean, this doesn't look like New York, or any version of Morioh that I know of. Okuyasu: Do you think we should investigate? Koichi: Wouldn't that be trespassing? Josuke: We've done it before we can do it again. Koichi: R-Right. (The three keep moving ahead) Josuke: Just keep an eye out. Could be anything waiting around for us. Okuyasu: Gotcha. Koichi: Hey, I see some people! (Josuke looks to see a group of people entering the building) Josuke: Good observation! Maybe they can help us! Okuyasu: Let's go! (The three run in and join the crowd of people) Josuke: Hmmm, gotta be someone we can ask. (Josuke then sees what appears to be a girl turned away from them wearing a red cape) Josuke: Ah. (Josuke goes up and taps the girl's shoulder) Josuke: E-Excuse me miss. You wouldn't happen to know where we are right now would you? Koichi: We're kinda lost. Josuke: What he said. (The girl turns) Josuke: !!! Okuyasu: Huh?? Koichi: Wha-?! (The girl is revealed to be Ruby Rose) Ruby: Come again? Josuke: U-Uh-....Wait wha-.... Okuyasu: How the... Koichi: R-Ruby??? Ruby: Huh? Okuyasu: How the heck did you get here?? Ruby: Uuuuhh…. Josuke: You have any idea what this place is? Ruby: Its.... Beacon Academy?? All three: Huh?! Ruby: What? Josuke: How the heck?! Okuyasu: Whoa so it's true! We really did get sent back in- (Josuke covers Okuyasu's mouth) Josuke: Shhhh! (Josuke quickly pulls Kokichi and Okuyasu over somewhere where Ruby can't hear them, much to they're confusion) Josuke: *Whispers* Keep your mouth shut! We can't tell THAT Ruby we're from the future! Okuyasu: Why? Josuke: *Whisper* We can't let ANYONE know about the future! For all we know it could cause damage to our timeline! Koichi: *Whisper* You're right! Okuyasu: *Whisper* So, we don't tell Ruby about how the place gets destroyed? Josuke: *Whisper* NO! We can't tell her, or ANYONE about what happens or- Ruby: Um... Excuse me? (Josuke Okuyasu and Koichi yell and jump as Ruby is behind them. They look at her) Ruby: I'm... Sorry but.... Who are you guys? Josuke: O-Oh uhhh, name's Josuke. This is Okuyasu and this is Koichi. Koichi: H-Hello! Ruby: Uhh hi! Josuke: Hello to you too! Ruby: When did you three get here? I don't remember seeing you arrive with us. Josuke: We uhhhh, got caught up on something that's all! Ruby: Oh! Koichi: Yeah, we're uhhhhh....New to this. Ruby: Welcome to the club then. Josuke: *Nods* Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales